La espera
by Blair84
Summary: Una Navidad...una noticia...¿Qué le pasa a Lily? ¿Porqué ese inesperado regalo? es un LJ LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS! 3º Capitulo arriba!
1. La noticia

Hola!! Aquí estoy nuevamente..pero con un fic distinto…espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews! Aquí les va…

**Primer capítulo: **La noticia.

Lily y James se habían casado hacía ya un año, ya ambos tenían 21 y vivían en una hermosa mansión en Godric Hollow, donde, en ese momento, víspera de navidad, había un gran revuelo.

- James!- se escuchó gritar a alguien.- Haz visto los nuevos adornos que compré?, no los logro encontrar!-

- Sí Lil, los vi en una caja sobre la chimenea.- le contestó James saliendo de la ducha.

- Gracias amor!- le gritó Lily para hacerse escuchar ya que ella estaba en el primer piso de la mansión y su marido en el segundo.

- Lily, haz visto mi camisa azul?-

- Está en tu cajón, doblada!-

- Vale!-

Luego de unos momentos James bajó al primer piso para ver a su esposa corriendo para todas partes como loca y arreglando cosas.

- Lily…-

- …- su pelirroja no lo escuchaba.

- Lily!.-

- Qué pasa James? No ves que estoy ocupada?- preguntó enojada parando de correr.

- Cálmate, estás muy exaltada!-

- Pero James, tenemos invitados que llegarán en cualquier momento y quiero que esté todo listo!- dijo Lily volviendo a correr.

- Pero Lily! Sólo son Sirius, Remus y Peter!-

- Por eso!-

- …¿?-

- Sirius se come todo y Peter igual, por lo tanto tengo que ver que haya suficiente comida, además de terminar de arreglar el árbol de navidad para poder poner los regalos que sino estoy segura que Sirius me mata y Remus… bueno, Remus no causa problemas.- dijo Lily al ver la cara de interrogación de James.

- …quieres que te ayude?.-

- Si! Me calmaría mucho si tú me ayudas.- dijo Lily con alivio en la voz.

- Bueno y…qué tengo que hacer?-

- Mmm…ve a terminar de adornar el árbol de navidad mientras yo veo lo de la comida.-

- Vale.- dijo James para luego darle un breve beso e irse a adornar el árbol.

Lily partió a la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara y empezó a preparar la cena de navidad para Sirius, Remus, Peter, James y ella, pasó una hora cocinando, ya estaba terminando cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- James! ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor?.- dijo Lily mientras ponía la cena en el horno y se lavaba las manos.

- Ya voy…- contestó James mientras colocaba el último adorno en el árbol de naviada, para luego ir a abrirle la puerta a sus invitados.

- Felíz Navidad James!- gritó Sirius saltando sobre su amigo y abrazándolo.- Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía.- dejo fingiendo tristeza.

- Sirius…primero, me estás ahorcando y segundo, nos vimos ayer!.- contestó James mirándolo divertido.

- Tenías que arruinar el momento no?- dijo Sirius fingiendo enfado, para luego cambiar nuevamente su expresión a una de absoluta felicidad.- ¿Dónde está Lily?-

- En la cocina…preparando…- James no pudo terminar ya que Sirius había partido corriendo rumbo a la cocina, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se giró nuevamente hacia la puerta.- Hola Remus, Peter.- dijo saludando a sus dos amigos que se habían quedado parados en la puerta mirando divertidos la escena.

- Felíz Navidad James.- dijo Remus entrando a la mansión seguido de Peter.

- James, bueno yo…lo siento mucho pero tendré que irme ahora, sólo venía a desearles a ti y a Lily una felíz Navidad.- dijo Peter apenado y tocándose el antebrazo izquierdo.

- Oh, qué pena, Lily preparó una cena especialmente para ustedes…- dijo James tristemente.

- Lo siento James…bueno, mándale saludos a Lily y…adiós.- dijo dándose media vuelta para irse.

- Adiós.- dijo James cerrando la puerta. Se giró hacia Remus y preguntó:- Tú si te quedas a cenar no?.-

- Si, yo me quedo y Sirius…- fue interrumpido por un grito de mujer.

- SIRIUS BLACK! ESTÁS MUERTO!!- gritó una voz femenina dede la cocina.

- …y Sirius acaba de hacerle una broma a Lily.- terminó James divertido caminando con paso apresurado hacia la cocina, seguido de Remus, para encontrar a una Lily visiblemente enfadada y a una Sirius riéndose histéricamente en el piso.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Remus con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola Remus…pues nada, que a tu amiguito se le ocurrió la brillante idea de venir a mis espaldas y asustarme.- contestó Lily enojada ocasionando más risas al animago que se revolcaba en el suelo con las manos en su estómago.- Sirius…síguete riendo y te quedas sin cena ni regalos.- dijo Lily amenazadoramente.

En menos de un segundo Sirius ya estaba de pie y completamente serio, lo que ocasionó que las 3 personas que estaban en la cocina soltaran una carcajada.

- Si serás goloso…ahora, quieren pasar a la salita a tomar algo mientras esperamos a que esté lista la cena?-

- Vale, te ayudo a llevar algo?- preguntó amablemente Remus.

- Bueno, llévate esa bandeja que está ahí con las copas mientras yo llevo las cosas para picar.-

- Ok…pero…falta una copa.- dijo Remus al mirar la bandeja.

- No, no falta ninguna, yo no voy a tomar nada.-

- Ah…- dijo Remus mirándola de reojo.

Ambos tomaron sus bandejas y las pusieron sobre una mesita que se hallaba en medio de dos sillones ubicados frente a frente, donde Sirius y James ya estaban sentados.

- Bien…aquí tienen y…pásenlo bien.- dijo Lily apresurada.

- Pero…Lily, tú no vas a tomar nada con nosotros?- preguntó extrañado James.

- No James, yo…prefiero ir a ver como va lo de la comida.-

- Ey Lil, si estás enojada por la broma yo…-

- No! No es eso Sirius, no te preocupes…es sólo que no quiero tomar nada, prefiero ir a ver lo de la cena.- dijo Lily tratando de no mirar a los 3 hombres que allí estaban ni a la comida sobre la mesa. Sin decir nada más se fue rumbo a la cocina dejando a los otros 3 preocupados.

- Qué le pasará?- preguntó James preocupado.

- Se supone que tú eres quien debe saber, eres su esposo, no nosotros.- contestó Sirius bromeando pero con semblante también preocupado.

Remus no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, el sí sospechaba lo que ahí pasaba. (Nda: jejeje, verso.)

Estuvieron conversando durante una media hora, durante la cual Lily no apareció, lo que ocasionó que James se pasara todo el tiempo mirando preocupado hacia la cocina, luego de un rato s escuchó la voz de Lily invitándolos a pasar a la mesa.

Durante el rato que ésta duró Lily se mantuvo callada, muy pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasa Lily?- preguntó James al terminar la cena.

- Nada James, no te preocupes.- contestó Lily sin prestar mucha atención.

- ¿Segura? Haz estado muy callada…-

- Estoy bien James.- le interrumpió Lily sonriéndole.-…ahora ve con Sirius y Remus a la salita, que ya van a dar las 12 y luego hay que abrir los regalos, yo mientras, recogeré la mesa y voy para allá vale?-

- OK.- James dio vuelta y fue a la salita donde se quedó conversando con Sirius y Remus. Cuando ya faltaba 1 minuto para las 12 Lily apareció en la salita con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Ya queda poco.- dijo a los chicos.

- ¿Para Qué?.- preguntaron extrañados James y Sirius.

- Para Navidad…- justo en ese momento el reloj dio las 12 y muchos regalos aparecieron bajo el árbol de navidad que estaba junto a ellos.

- SSSIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!regalossssssssssss!!!!!!!!- gritaba Sirius saltando como un niño y corriendo el poco espacio que había entre él y el árbol, mientras las otras 3 personas reían.

- Felíz Navidad a ti también Sirius.- dijo Lily al ver a Sirius desenvolviendo sus regalos, este sólo la miró con altivez y siguió abriendo sus regalos.

Cuando ya todos hubieron abierto sus obsequios Lily se acercó a un rincón y sacó el último que quedaba.

- Felíz Navidad James.- dijo dándole el regalo.

- Muchas gracias Lily.- dijo este tomando su regalo y abriéndolo. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido, en estado de shock, del paquete había sacado un par de zapatitos de bebé.- Lil…esto…es lo que creo?.- preguntó James mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Si James, estoy embarazada.- contestó Lily, Remus sonrió y James abrazó a su mujer llorando de felicidad en su hombro…pero lo qe puso la guinda al pastel fue la reacción de Sirius, quien, al escuchar esto, dejó abruptamente de buscar más regalos bajo el árbol y se puso de pie rápidamente.

- QUEEEEE????-

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

Y??? Les gustó??? Consejos, comentarios… DEJEN REVIEWS!


	2. Reacciones y demás

Hola nuevamente! Este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste…pero antes, debo aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos, solo escribo por diversión. También quería darles las gracias a:

**Ely-Barchu** (ya me pasaré a leer tu fic ), **Jessi Weasley**, **FrAnFuRt** (De haber S/R, hay…pero no explícito…), **Misao CG**, **raipotter**, **Lili-James 4ever**, **lily posesa** (muchas gracias! Te prometo que en cuanto pueda leo tus fics y te dejo reviews!)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y DEJARME UN REVIEW!…espero que lo sigan haciendo…¬¬…

Recuerdo del capítulo anterior:

- _Felíz Navidad James.- dijo dándole el regalo._

- _Muchas gracias Lily.- dijo este tomando su regalo y abriéndolo. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido, en estado de shock, del paquete había sacado un par de zapatitos de bebé.- Lil…esto…es lo que creo?.- preguntó James mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos._

- _Si James, estoy embarazada.- contestó Lily, Remus sonrió y James abrazó a su mujer llorando de felicidad en su hombro…pero lo qe puso la guinda al pastel fue la reacción de Sirius, quien, al escuchar esto, dejó abruptamente de buscar más regalos bajo el árbol y se puso de pie rápidamente._

- _QUEEEEE????-_

**Segundo capítulo: **Reacciones y demás.

- Lo que escuchaste Sirius, estoy embarazada.- dijo Lily mirando sonriente a un Sirius que estaba de pie a pocos pasos de ella y con la boca abierta.

- Yo…tu…bueno…pues…Felicidades!- gritó abrazando a su amiga.

- Auch Sirius! Me pegaste con tu codo en el ojo!- gritó al momento James que continuaba abrazado a la pelirroja cuando Sirius interrumpió su sesión de sentimentalismo.

- Pues hazte a un lado, no ves que estoy abrazando a Lily? No interrumpas.- dijo Sirius mirándolo de reojo sin soltar a la chica.

- SIRIUS BLACK! Devuélveme a mi esposa!- bromeó James al verse despachado de los brazos de Lily por un Sirius que ahora la había tomado en brazos para llevársela a…algún lugar.

- No.- dijo Sirius dando un paso hacia atrás con la pelirroja aún en brazos y mirando a James con la cara de un niño al que le niegan un capricho.

- Sirius, te lo advierto…-dijo James acercándose a el amenazante.

- Ya chicos…- intervino Remus.- …dejen a Lily tranquila, supongo que debe estar cansada, sería mejor que se fuera a acostar…-

- Si, tienes razón Remus, mi niño y Lily deben descansar.- dijo Sirius llevando en brazos a Lily hacia las escaleras.

- Si…un momento! Cómo que TÚ niño?.- preguntó James fulminando a Sirius con la mirada.

- Ya chicos, dejen de pelearse y Sirius…bájame, no estoy cansada, y aún tengo que lavar los platos…además de ordenar este desastre.- dijo Lily mirando la salita y bajándose de los brazos de Sirius.

- Ah no señorita, tú te vas a acostar ahora, ya nos las arreglaremos nosotros con los platos y el orden de la sala.- dijo James tomando él esta vez a su esposa en brazos y llevándola escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, dejando a Sirius y Remus mirándolos desde los pies de la escalera con una sonrisa en sus bellos rostros.

- ¿No son adorables?- preguntó Sirius con una mano en la mejilla y fingiendo llanto.- Mira Remus, nuestro Prongsie ya se hizo mayor…si hasta ya está casado y pronto será padre!-

- Sirius…- Sirius se giró, con los ojos brillantes por las "lágrimas", hacia su amigo…

- Si Remsie?-

- Deja de hacer estupideces si? Pareces una madre sobreprotectora.-

- Siempre tienen que arruinar mis momentos verdad? Pareciera como si fuera un hobbie de ustedes!- dijo Sirius mirando a Remus acusadoramente.

- No sabes cuanto Sirius, no sabes cuanto.- dijo riendo Remus y caminando hacia la cocina.

- Si, claro, payaso…Ey! Adónde vas?- preguntó Sirius corriendo hacia el.

- Voy a prepararle una taza de té a Lily.-

- Ah…- dijo Sirius siguiéndolo.- …Entonces te acompaño.- dijo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto del matrimonio, James luchaba intentando que Lily se acostara, pero, al parecer, esta no quería.

- Vamos Lily, acuéstate! Necesitas descansar.- trataba James de convencerla.

- Ya te dije que no me quiero acostar! Es muy temprano aún y tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Lily caminando hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

- Lily…vamos, no te dejaré salir de aquí, sé que estás cansada, has trabajado ,mucho hoy.- dijo James tomándola del brazo y luego haciéndole un pequeño masaje en los hombros.

- Mmm…si, quizás estoy un poco cansada…- aceptó Lily disfrutando del masaje.

- Ves? Ahora…te vas a cambiar y te vas a acostar tranquilita.-

- ¿Te acostarás conmigo?…- dijo Lily abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con cara de niñita buena.- …no quiero dormirme solita…-

- Está bien, en un rato vengo, ahora voy a ver a Sirius y Remus que están abajo.- accedió James saliendo de la habitación.

James bajó las escaleras y fue rumbo a la cocina donde se encontró con Remus y Sirius intentando preparar un té…el problema era que Lily tenía una cocina (léase… un horno…de esos artefactos para cocinar ¬¬) muggle y ninguno de los dos sabía prenderla para hervir al tetera.

- Vamos Remus, estoy seguro de que es como te dije.-

- Que no Sirius! No va a funcionar si le echas un "expelliarmus", es un artefacto muggle, debe de funcionar manualmente…pero no se dónde se prende…quizá…-fue interrumpido por una estridente carcajada que provenía desde sus espaldas.

- Y tú de qué te ríes?- preguntó Sirius molesto.

- Jajajaja, de nada Sirius, de nada…¿tratan de prender la cocina?- preguntó James aguantándose la risa.

- SI.- contestó Remus mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Les ayudo?- sin esperar respuesta James se acercó al artefacto y después de…5 minutos, logró prender la cocina.

- Ohhh…cómo lo hiciste?!- preguntó Sirius alucinado y con estrellitas en los ojos. O

- Je, Sirius, soy un experto en artefactos muggles.- dijo James sonriendo socarronamente.

- Si claro, por eso te demoraste como 5 minutos en prender la cocina…¬¬ - dijo Sirius burlándose.

James no dijo nada, sólo lo miró receloso.

- Por cierto James…- dijo Remus repentinamente.-…Sirius y yo ya nos vamos, le das tú el té a Lily y nos despides?-

- Si, por supuesto, yo se lo llevo.- dijo James rompiendo su contacto visual con Sirius y sirviendo el té.( ya había hervido la tetera.)

- Bueno pues, eso, nos vamos Sirius?- dijo Remus dirigiéndose a su amigo.

- Ah? Si claro! Nos vamos, adiós papá…-

- Sirius…-

- Si papá?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo inocentemente.

- Déjame en paz y no me digas así!-

- Como quieras…papá.- dijo Sirius antes de salir corriendo de la cocina rumbo a la entrada de la mansión.

- Bueno James…adiós y cuida a Lily.-

- Adiós Remus y gracias por todo.- dijo James sonriente.

- De nada, adiós.- dicho esto, Remus salió de la cocina y se fue junto con Sirius a quien sabe dónde.

James, luego de regresar a la cocina a buscar el té para Lily, subió a su habitación.

- Ya volví…- dijo entrando a su cuarto.-…te traje un té.-

- Gracias.-dijo Lily desde la cama, sonriéndole.

- Me extrañaste?.- preguntó su marido tendiéndole la taza a Lily, quien la recibió gustosa.

- La verdad?-

- Si…-

- Nop.- dijo Lily riendo.

- Eres muy mala conmigo sabes?- reclamó James acostándose junto a ella.

- Lo sé…pero aún así me amas.- dijo Lily riendo. Dejó la taza de té sobre el velador y se (literalmente) lanzó sobre James para luego besarlo apasionadamente.

- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra.-dijo James minutos después abrazando a una Lily que en esos momentos estaba por quedarse dormida a su lado posando su cabeza en el pecho de James quien le dio un pequeño beso en el pelo.

Lily sonrió y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormida segundos después.

Los meses pasaron rápido entre ascos durante la mañana seguidos casi siempre por vómitos, luego los típicos cambios de humor…Sin embargo Lily sobrellevaba bastante bien todos los síntomas del embarazo y trataba, en lo posible, de no ser una molestia ni para James ni para Sirius y Remus quienes iban casi todos los días a verlos.

Seguramente lo más duro para un hombre es tener a una mujer embarazada (y que empieza con los antojos) junto a él, pero no para James, quien gustoso satisfacía los antojos de comida más extraños de Lily, que iban desde sandía hasta helado de chocolate cubierto con salsa de tomate.

Pronto llegaron al último mes de embarazo de Lily, quien alegaba seguido de estar hecha una pelota con patas en ese tiempo tan caluroso.

- Cómo te has sentido Lily?- preguntó una mañana Sirius al llegar a la casa de sus amigos después de un viaje de una semana a la playa.( Nda: …por supuesto, con Remus ¬).

- Gorda.- contestó Lily sin dudar, pero sonriendo.

Sirius sólo rió y se fue a buscar a James. Lo encontró en el cuarto que habían preparado para el bebé.

- Muy ansioso?.- preguntó haciéndolo sobresaltar.

James sonrió y asintió.

- Ya falta poco…- dijo sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento, escucharon un fuerte grito proveniente de la planta baja.

- Lily!- gritó James corriendo hacia las escaleras para bajarlas (junto con Sirius) y encontrarse con su mujer…

**Fin segundo capítulo.**

Nada…lo mismo de siempre…espero REVIEWS!!


	3. Y llego la hora

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! O si, lo se, lo se….me demoré MUCHOOOOOOOOO pero ya estoy de vuelta …

A: **Ely-Barchu, ABBY, Canuto-sama, Hermy, JOSESITA**…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! De verdad que me animan mucho

Na pos…lo de siempre…los personajes no son mios XDDDDDDD

Recuerdo del capitulo anterior:

- _ Muy ansioso?.- preguntó haciéndolo sobresaltar._

_James sonrió y asintió._

- _Ya falta poco…- dijo sonriendo._

_Justo en ese momento, escucharon un fuerte grito proveniente de la planta baja._

- _Lily- gritó James corriendo hacia las escaleras para bajarlas (junto con Sirius) y encontrarse con su mujer… _

**Tercer capitulo: **Y llegó la hora…

James, al llegar al primer piso, pudo divisar a su mujer en la puerta de la cocina doblada en dos sujetándose el abultado vientre.

- Lily! Qué pasa? Te sientes mal- preguntó preocupado James tomándola de los hombros tratando de reconfortarla.

- Si…James, el niño va a nacer…- logró decir Lily con una mueca de dolor.

- Ya? Pe…pero…segura- cuestionó James nervioso.

- Si James, estoy segura ¬¬-

- Que sucede- preguntó una sexy voz desde el final de las escaleras.

- Sirius! Ven, ayúdame! Que el niño viene! Qué hago- gritaba histérico el futuro padre.

- Cómo que "Qué hago"?…- dijo Sirius imitando a James-…hay que llevar a Lily al hospital, mi ahijado va a nacer-

- Oh, si, en seguida!…espera un momento…tu ahijado? ¬¬-

- Claro! Acaso pensabas que iba a dejar que otra persona lo fuera? O-o-

- Bueno…yo…-

- Cariño…- llamó Lily con "dulzura" pero mirándolo como si lo fuera a asesinar.

- Si amor-

- Serías tan amable de dejar de discutir y llevarme al hospital ya! No estoy dispuesta a que mi hijo nazca en la puerta de la cocina- dijo la mujer con furia.

- Es cierto! El bebé- chilló James golpeándose la frente con una mano para luego tomar a Lily en brazos (no sin dificultad) y caminar hacia la puerta.- …Y cómo te llevo al hospital:S no me puedo aparecer contigo ni tampoco llevarte por la red flú…a no ser que quieras ir en el autobús Noctámbulo…-

- Ay, James…tienes mucho que aprender…para qué crees que estoy aquí? Yo llevaré a Lily.- dijo Sirius sonriendo y posando una mano sobre el hombro del futro padre.

- Qué! P.pero…cómo-

- En mi motocicleta- exclamó Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Ah, no…no permitiré que te lleves a Lily en ese cacharro muggle.-

- Y qué pretendes hacer entonces? Ah-

- Podrían dejar de discutir? James, yo me iré con Sirius en la motocicleta y tú…bueno, te apareces en el hospital con la maleta de ropa para nosotros si? Por favooooooooor…-dijo Lily haciéndose la niña buena.

- Pe.pero Lily…está bien, ve tranquila, respira…yo estaré contigo en un momento.- dijo James nervioso dándole un beso en la frente a Lily y entregándosela a Sirius.- Cuídala.- dicho esto, subió corriendo las escaleras para buscar la dichosa maleta.

5-10 minutos más tarde…

- Habrá pasado algo? Porqué aún no llegan- James daba vueltas como león enjaulado en la puerta del hospital Sn.Mungo…Hacía 5 minutos que había llegado y ni rastro de Sirius y Lily.

De pronto, el sonido de una motocicleta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, segundos después, Sirius entraba con Lily en una silla de ruedas. – Al fin! Pensé que nunca llegarían! O peor…pensé que les había pasado algo-

- Piensas demasiado James…- rió Lily.

- Ja, ja, ja.- contestó James picado.

Fueron interrumpidos por un medico que se llevó a Lily para prepararla. (no sin que James la siguiera junto con Sirius).

- Muy bien Lily, ahora necesito que camines durante un buen rato para que te dilates lo suficiente y el bebé pueda salir.- dijo el medimago luego de revisar como iba Lily.

- Bien.- accedió Lily para luego salir al pasillo a "pasear" junto con su esposo y Sirius.

- Osea que te tenemos que llevar de paseo para que ese criajo se digne a salir de una buena vez? No le bastó con estar 9 meses encerrado- soltó Sirius luego de un rato.

- ¬¬- mirada asesina de parte de Lily…

- U – carita inocente de Sirius.

Estuvieron caminando lentamente un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a una sala que bien podría haberse llamado la "sala de enfermeras" ya que estaba llena de mujeres (la mayoría de ellas muy sexys según Sirius) vestidas de blanco.

- Miren chicas…son James Potter y Sirius Black- chilló una al reconocerlos.

- Oh,oh.- musitó James al reconocer al antiguo club de fans de Hogwarts.

- James…estamos en problemas.- dijo Sirius asustado ante las miradas devoradoras de las "enfermeras".

- Lo único que me faltaba.- susurró entre dientes Lily antes de tener que (literalmente) "correr" a un lugar seguro antes de que una avalancha de mujeres histéricas (como les decía ella) la tiraran lejos.

- James, sigues tan guapo como siempre.- chilló una besándolo en la mejilla y dejándole marcado el color fucsia de su labial.

- Oh, Sirius…eres tan sexy, tan sensual- chilló otra prácticamente ahorcando a Sirius con su abrazo.

Mientras todas las pijas chillaban, Lily miraba la escena tratando de contenerse y no asesinarlas a todas…hasta que los chillidos y sonoros besos pudieron más que ella.

- YA BASTA- gritó furiosa.

- Y tú que quieres balón- dijo una rubia mirándola con suficiencia.

- …(vamos Lily, respira…) disculpe…pero me gustaría que dejaran a MI MARIDO EN PAZ-

- Y porqué deberíamos hacerlo- chilló otra colgada del cuello de James.

- …-Lily iba a contestar pero un dolor fuerte en su vientre la hizo doblarse en dos y pegar un grito.

- Lily- exclamaron James y Sirius antes de deshacerse de las "señoritas" e ir junto a Lily para llevarla con el medimago.

- Vuelvan pronto pichurrines-

- (pasando de ellas) estás bien Lily- preguntó James mirándola preocupado.

- …no ¬¬ -dijo Lily mirándolo enojada.

**…**

- Muy bien Lily, está todo en orden, ahora te haremos un hechizo para que no sientas tanto dolor y vamos a la sala de partos.- dijo minutos después un sonriente doctor…demasiado sonriente en opinión de Sirius y James, quienes lo miraban ceñudos.

Después de haberle hecho el hechizo a Lily la llevaron a la sala de partos donde se encontraron nuevamente con algunas de las enfermeras que suspiraron exageradamente al ver entrar a Sirius y James.

- Doctor…es necesario tanta gente- preguntó Lily mirando significativamente a las rubias vestidas de blanco.

- Si, Lily, lo lamento…chicas, nos portamos bien, eh- dijo el médico guiñándoles un ojo.

- Diablos.- musitó Lily.

- Bien Lily…vamos a empezar.-

Algunos minutos más tarde Lily se encontraba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas mientras Sirius le secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y James sufría por su mano estrangulada.

- Y Lily….uno más, ya se ve la cabecita.- pidió el medimago.

- No…puedo…más- en ese momento, un llanto de bebé se escuchó y tanto James como Sirius miraban asombrados lo que el medico tenía en sus manos.

**FIN TERCER CAPITULO.**

**Bien…aquí está el penúltimo capítulo del fic…espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews!**


End file.
